De volta ao Cabo Sounion
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Após catorze anos, os gêmeos de Gêmeos vão voltar ao local onde se separaram, apenas porque Saga quer acabar com essa diferença do passado. E o que vai acontecer é melhor do que eles imaginam... twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon. Para Pandora Lockhart.
1. I A praia

**De volta ao Cabo Sounion**

**Capítulo I – A praia**

Era um dos raríssimos dias de folga no Santuário de Atena. Como sempre ocorria nessas ocasiões, Kanon e Saga permaneciam juntos. Afinal, o tempo já era escasso nos dias ditos "normais"...

Ambos os gêmeos decidiram ir a uma das praias do local. Ela era, naturalmente, deserta; não havia quase frequentadores de praias naquele local, tão rígido e cheio de atividades, tão escondido do resto da Grécia...

Eles estavam em silêncio, contemplando o horizonte, sem saber muito bem do porquê de terem ido à praia. Os dois sentados sobre uma pedra, as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhos de Saga presos no horizonte e os de Kanon perdidos, sem foco definido.

- O que tem, Kanon? - indagou seu gêmeo, percebendo haver algo de estranho naqueles olhos garços, quase iguais aos seus.

- Não sei. Acho... que é porque não gosto do mar.

- Por que não?

- Ora! É claro que você sabe do porquê! Os treze anos que eu não deveria ter vivido foram passados lá embaixo. Não gosto nem de lembrar!

Saga continuou mirando o rosto do irmão, e lugubremente constatou que de certa forma era culpado por aquilo. Afinal, quem castigara Kanon e, indiretamente, o levara até ao reino submarino...? Ele mesmo, claro.

Foi por pensar nesta sua "culpabilidade" que Saga disse a Kanon, também quase melancólico:

- Eu também não gosto muito do mar.

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Não sei...

- Quer ir embora?

- Não.

O olhar de Kanon cismava em ficar distante. Saga, que não gostava de segredos ou manipulações entre os dois, indagou de maneira direta:

- Tem certeza de que não há nada de errado além do fato de não gostar do mar, Kanon?

- Bem... Saga, eu não gosto de falar muito. Mas...

- Diga, Kanon. Não é bom que haja segredos entre nós.

- Não é segredo. É apenas... algo desagradável... do qual você já tem conhecimento.

O mais velho foi até as costas do gêmeo, o abraçando por trás.

- Fala daquela maldita ocasião no Cabo Sounion, não é?

- Também.

Saga estreitou o corpo de Kanon para mais perto do seu. Em seguida, disse:

- Foi horrível para mim também, por mais que não pareça.

- Eu sei, Saga. Na época eu não entendia, mas hoje eu entendo. Eu sei que tudo aquilo só aconteceu... porque você estava sem mim.

- Mas não consegue superar o que passou lá. Não é verdade?

Kanon tentava esquivar suas respostas, um pouco incomodado.

- Você fez o melhor que pôde. A pena para alta traição é a morte. Se me entregasse para Shion, seria minha condenação certa. Você me deixou nas mãos de Atena, Saga... nas melhores mãos que poderia deixar.

- Não falo de sua compreensão racional do fato. Falo do seu subconsciente... por um acaso conseguiria ir até lá sem ter más lembranças?

O coração de Kanon teve um sobressalto, e Saga, enlaçado a ele como estava, sentiu.

- Claro que não, Saga. Posso ter voltado para Atena por ela ter salvo minha vida de forma tão desinteressada, e também posso ter voltado com você... mas passar pelo que passei na Cela do Cabo Sounion... é algo impossível de esquecer.

E em seguida voltou os límpidos e tristes olhos novamente em direção perdida... e Saga soube! Ele não olhava o nada, mas sim... o Cabo Sounion, o local onde os dois gêmeos cruelmente se separaram.

- Eu o amo tanto, Kanon...

Saga dizia isso ao companheiro por uma espécie de compensação, por tê-lo sofrer daquela maneira. É certo que Kanon teria de ser mantido fora do alcance de Atena, e era certo que entre matá-lo e deixá-lo cometer o mal, Saga preferiu entregá-lo ao julgamento da deusa... mas...

Mas aquele ainda era um capítulo mal-resolvido na vida dos dois. Mal-resolvido até na vida "conjugal" deles. Pois Kanon nunca, nunca lhe dissera nada sobre o que havia passado na Cela, e muito menos no Reino de Poseidon. Sua parte maléfica sabia¹, mas ele, o Saga denominado "bom", nunca chegou a saber.

Portanto, Kanon simplesmente ignorava aquela parte funesta e desagradável de sua vida, calcando-a no fundo de sua alma e fingindo esquecê-la. Sorria para Saga, amava-se com ele, comia com ele, treinavam juntos os novos aprendizes, cuidavam da Casa de Gêmeos e de suas incumbências... enfim, aquela vida dura e regrada porém recompensadora e amorosa, ao lado de Saga, parecia ser perfeita para um combatente como ele. Vinha cansado das obrigações diárias, mas era compensado por ver seus aprendizes cada vez mais fortes, e por obter os lábios macios e quentes de Saga à noite...

Viviam, aliás, uma lua-de-mel contínua. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que haviam voltado à vida terrena e ao serviço de Atena, e a briga mais séria havia sido sobre dez minutos de atraso de Kanon para os treinos. Briga essa que logo se desfez em doces carícias atrás de alguns pliares, para que os aprendizes não vissem...

Eram belos, eram fortes, estavam em paz... Kanon finalmente tinha alguma "vida social" por treinar os rapazes e por não precisar se esconder dos outros. Porém, havia ainda "aquilo". E esse "aquilo" não era apenas o cárcere de dez dias no Cabo Sounion. Eram aqueles malditos treze anos no Reino de Poseidon, tramando contra a deusa que lhe salvara, por menos que ele merecesse. Era Saga ter sofrido tudo aquilo, sendo brutalmente arrastado àquela tremenda dupla personalidade – só por causa dele!

- Você me ama, Saga, mas eu me odeio.

- Kanon...

- Não. Eu não mereço o seu abraço. Eu não mereço sequer o cargo e a vida que Ela me deu. A minha angústia é tanta, que eu nunca mais queria pensar.

- Kanon!

- É a mais pura verdade! A minha consciência dói e me atormenta. Caso eu já não soubesse que a consciência continua mesmo após a morte, eu gostaria de morrer. Mas eu sei que não vai adiantar nada. Então eu gostaria de nunca mais pensar, de nunca mais sentir o mundo à minha volta... nunca mais.

- Não diga isso!! Se Atena o perdoou, é porque ela soube o que fez! E além de tudo... preferiria mesmo não sentir mais nada? Nem mesmo... eu?

- Você é um dos únicos motivos que me fazem sorrir. Você, e é claro, ver aqueles meninos que treino logo se tornando homens e servindo à deusa da maneira que deve ser. Atena... Saga... vocês dois são a minha vida, e não é à toa que as últimas duas coisas nas quais consegui pensar antes de morrer foram vocês²...

Saga não conseguiu deixar de beijar a seu irmão na boca, segurando em sua nuca e também seus cabelos, fechando os olhos e unindo as duas almas que tanto se queriam bem.

- Hum... mas mesmo assim, Kanon... - disse Saga, logo que terminaram o beijo - Você precisa esquecer, não fazer mais com que o passado ruim lhe traga sofrimento; apenas experiência, para que possa não mais cometer os mesmos erros. Para tanto, é necessário examinar o passado, não vivê-lo. Pare de viver o passado, Kanon!

- É como eu lhe disse, Saga... certas coisas não são para se esquecer.

- Mas você vai esquecer! - e o primogênito bradou de tal forma, que o caçula até mesmo se sobressaltou - Vai ter que esquecer aquele período maldito para nós dois! Ou eu não me chamo Saga de Gêmeos!

-... e como quer que eu esqueça? Hein? Como planeja me fazer esquecer algo que está gravado em minha existência, por menos que eu queira...?

- Fui eu quem levou você até a Cela do Cabo Sounion, não foi? Fui eu, portanto, que iniciou tudo aquilo!

- Não!! Quem começou "tudo aquilo" fui eu, ao ter aquela idéia idiota de matar ao Mestre e a encarnação de Atena. Se eu tivesse ajudado você a se livrar da idéia em vez de endossá-la, que sabe tudo não pudesse ter sido diferente! Quem sabe nós dois juntos não pudéssemos derrotar o ser maligno que o possuiu...

- Você falou agora do plano de idéias. Não do plano de ações. A primeira ação, a de te trancafiar na prisão do Cabo Sounion, foi tomada por mim. Portanto, quem vai remediar esse negócio serei eu! Vamos!

- Va-vamos?! Aonde, Saga?!

- Aonde!! Ao Cabo Sounion, oras!

De repente, a hedionda idéia de que Saga queria levar os dois para morrer na Cela passou-lhe pela cabeça. E isso causou-lhe resistência.

- O que... o que vai fazer lá, Saga?

- O que acha que vou fazer?

Ao ver o olhar assustado e surpreso do gêmeo, Saga entendeu o que ele estava pensando. E riu.

- Não, Kanon, dessa vez não vou prender ninguém! Ande, vamos e verá.

Receoso porém com medo de que seu irmão pensasse que não confiava nele, Kanon aos poucos levantou da pedra, onde ainda estava sentado, e foi até o gêmeo.

- Saga... eu não sei... se consigo ir mais uma vez até lá.

- Você vai conseguir. E vai acabar de uma vez por todas com esta coisa. Venha, me dê a mão!

Naquele momento, o caçula pensou que havia voltado catorze anos no tempo. Que ainda era pária social, que ainda tinha de se ocultar de todos, que tinha ambições muito grandes para si mesmo. E que Saga o levaria a um castigo mortal novamente...

Tal impressão, todavia, durou apenas alguns instantes. Logo ele era novamente o Kanon fiel a Atena, combatente experimentado e treinador de aprendizes. Estava numa praia, diante não de seu algoz, mas de seu amado irmão.

Ainda que um pouco hesitante, Kanon sorriu e deu a mão para seu gêmeo.

- Vamos! Já que é pra resolver essa história, vamos logo.

O mais velho tomou a mão do parceiro e foram assim, juntos e de mãos dadas, até o Cabo Sounion. Após catorze anos.

O que Saga não sabia, porém, era que ele também não estava pronto para rever a terrível prisão...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na fic "Triângulo Dourado", a face má de Saga sabia como Kanon passara na prisão, mas Saga bom não. _

_²No anime, na Saga de Hades, quando Kanon se suicida levando Radamanthys à estratosfera e desferindo contra ele a Explosão Galáctica, as últimas coisas nas quais ele pensa são Atena e Saga. Aparece tanto na versão dublada quanto na original em japonês (mas em japonês ele diz "nii-san" - irmão mais velho, e na brasileira ele fala "Saga" mesmo). É canon, gente! Ai, que delícia! +morre e volta, rs+_

_Mais uma que era pra ser "oneshot" e ficou subdividida em vários capítulos..._

_É a campeã de lemon por centímetro quadrado. Tem nada menos do que **quatro lemons**, em cinco capítulos. O único que não tem "séquiço", evidentemente, é esse, o primeiro. Portanto... caprichem nas reviews se quiserem atualizações bem rápidas! xD _

_Fic dedicada a **Pandora Lockhart,** que adora esses gêmeos tanto quanto eu, e, é claro, é a leitora mais assídua das minhas fics. =) _

_Feliz 2010 a vocês! _


	2. II A cela

**De volta ao Cabo Sounion**

**Capítulo II - A cela**

O primeiro caminho, descendente, visto que a Cela ficava em nível abaixo do mar, foi fácil, até porque eles eram guerreiros experientes. A parte emocional, no entanto, foi mais difícil...

Kanon havia tido uma crise de "backlash" ainda na frente da praia onde estavam; portanto, naquele momento já não sentia coisa alguma, a não ser um pequeno incômodo ao rever aqueles lugares estranhos. Saga, entretanto, sentiu-se como aquele homem dividido, amando a Kanon e a Atena, prestes a trair seu irmão para manter-se fiel à divindade e mal sabendo que em seguida teria de trai-la para manter-se fiel a Kanon.

Sentiu em si o peso de seu gêmeo, o qual ele carregara até a Cela, cego, perdendo o juízo e a alma a cada passo que dava até lá...

No segundo seguinte, já não era mais o homem que castigaria a seu irmão, nem o algoz, mas o arremedo de homem que se tornaria dez anos depois, orando para que Atena o salvasse e o redimisse. E em dez dias, ela o deixara morrer, indiferente a suas preces e indiferente ao sofrimento de Kanon.

Após aquele tempo, o cosmo de Kanon sumira, desaparecera daquela dimensão. Morto! Morto, seu gêmeo, morto! Não de morte natural ou em um combate digno - mas por um castigo que Saga aplicara em prol de uma deusa que sequer escutara suas preces!

Dez dias que passaram como dez anos, ou dez séculos. Para encontrá-lo morto! Ali ele era o irmão penitente que ia de encontro ao local vazio, pensando que o esqueleto desmembrado houvera saído da cela...

Kanon reparava naquela respiração ofegante e repentina na qual Saga estava, estranho... parecia ser ele momentos antes de entrar em transe maligno...

- Não, ele tem que estar vivo!! Ele tem que estar vivo, ele tem que estar, ele não pode morrer agora nem dessa forma, ele não pode...!

- Saga, Saga! "Ele" quem?!

- O Kanon! O Kanon, o meu irmão! Ele não pode morrer! Se Atena é deusa e tem o poder de libertá-lo e convertê-lo, por que não o faz?! Por que não o faz?!

Em desespero, Saga socou a parede rochosa, chorando.

- Saga, pára com isso! Saga!! Eu estou aqui!! Eu estou aqui, eu estou vivo, calma!

Repentinamente, Saga olhou a Kanon, e o viu como se fosse há catorze anos antes.

- Kanon... você saiu de lá!!

Abraçou-o, ainda em delírio, e não lembrando dos anos seguintes. O gêmeo mais novo permaneceu em silêncio, esperando tudo passar. Enfim, Saga pareceu voltar a seu próprio tempo.

- Un... Kanon... eu havia me esquecido!

- Tudo bem. Já passou, Saga. De qualquer maneira, ela me salvou e me converteu. Como você pediu em suas preces...

- Sim... foi verdade.

- Quer mesmo ir até lá?

- Sim! Começamos, vamos até o fim.

Respirando fundo, os gêmeos foram novamente pelos caminhos que levavam à prisão. Ao lá chegarem, porém, a emoção que sentiram não foi das melhores. Aquela cela, mesmo vazia, era lúgubre e guardava terríveis energias por conta dos anteriores castigos ali aplicados.

- Saga... você sabe o que havia aqui, nesta cela, anteriormente?

- Eu já lhe disse. Eram os prisioneiros de guerra que aqui ficavam. Atena os julgava, dando-lhes a vida ou a morte. Todos morreram. Todos...

- Eu sobrevivi.

- Sim... sobreviveu. E foi o único. Ela viu algo de bom em você, Kanon...

- Essa energia ruim... é de todo o sofrimento que aqui foi passado. A matéria guarda as energias ruins que outrem sofre...

- É um lugar horrível! E pensar que o deixei aqui...

Sem resistir, o primogênito abraçou o gêmeo por trás, sentindo seu corpo, desejando-o perto de si como se nunca mais fossem se separar, sequer no plano físico.

- Hum, Saga, você acha que podemos contra essa energia tremenda, impregnada nestas paredes, quase como se fizesse parte delas?

- Bem. Você sabe que , neste quesito de energias, uma delas é mais forte do que todas as outras, até mesmo que a do sofrimento...

E então, as mãos de Saga, as quais se encontravam no abdômen de Kanon, foram descendo, descendo... até chegar nas coxas do gêmeo e depois subirem aos quadris. A boca do mais velho não tardou em encontrar-se com o pescoço do companheiro, beijando, mordiscando, sugando, deixando marcas...

- Uh...! Saga, você quer mesmo fazer isso aqui...?

- Mas é claro... pra apagar toda essa coisa ruim, só uma coisa _muito boa_... se é que me entende.

- Que safado você, Saga! Vive me dizendo que o atentado sou eu, que o tarado sou eu, que quando você menos espera eu vou lá te encher o saco já com o pau duro... e agora é você quem começa?!

- Hum... de vez em quando eu tenho que tomar a iniciativa, não é...? Afinal, eu não posso deixar de me interessar em você...

E a seguir passou a mão embaixo da blusa do irmão, sentindo todos os contornos daquele torso bem definido.

- O Saga está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda, hein?!

Após dizer isso, Kanon virou o rosto para trás e beijou o gêmeo profundamente, segurando em suas atrevidas mãos e acompanhando o incessante movimento que elas faziam em seu corpo e sua pele.

O caçula virou-se de frente para o gêmeo e beijou-o de frente, de forma mais completa. Os irmãos se enlaçaram de tal forma, que praticamente esqueceram do local funesto onde estavam. Kanon, mesmo estando diante da cela que outrora fora seu lugar de martírio, assim que ouviu falar em sexo esqueceu de todo o resto.

Ambos direcionaram-se às calças um do outro, apesar de normalmente tirarem primeiro as blusas. Um início de ereção já era percebido nos dois, que de maneira ávida não se privaram das intimidades um do outro.

O mais velho logo iniciou uma masturbação no mais novo, o qual não conteve um gemido alto ao ser tocado de repente por aquela mão grande e habilidosa. Em breve, muito em breve, ele se viu com uma ereção completa, totalmente estimulado.

- A gente vai fazer assim - começou Saga, sem parar de estimular o membro do amante, nem de observar seu rosto corado - Como é pra subordinar essa energia negativa, precisamos ficar aqui... o máximo de tempo possível. Por isso... vai ser tudo devagar, entende?

- Uhn... devagar... bem do jeito que você gosta, né...?

- Você sabe, Kanon... que eu sempre fui racional até nessas horas. Ao contrário de você, que é impulsivo pra tudo...

O caçula deu um gemido quase sofrido, por saber que o parceiro ia prolongar muito antes dos "finalmentes". Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois logo Saga beijou o belo colo de Kanon, meio descoberto pela blusa não muito fechada. Em seguida, levantou a blusa e beijou a barriga, descendo até o baixo ventre e depois lambendo as coxas e a virilha do gêmeo. Então, lambeu o saco escrotal, chupando devagar e torturando Kanon, o qual já se sentia suado, atentado, pressionando a cabeça de Saga contra si com uma mão e com a outra acariciando os ombros, as costas e os cabelos do irmão.

Sem demorar muito, Saga foi ao membro de fato e o sugou, colocando quase tudo para dentro da boca. Lembrava de seus dezoito, dezenove anos, que fora quando havia aprendido a engolir Kanon tão fundo... uma das "extravagâncias" que havia tomado para satisfazer àquele jovem tão insaciável...

E Kanon lembrou dessa época, extasiado. Por um segundo, sentiu-se de novo com dezoito anos...

O primogênito não continuou por muito tempo, no entanto, pois não queria fazê-lo gozar tão depressa.

- Kanon... vire de costas agora, sim? Mas... vá até as grades.

O caçula estacou. Até as grades?!

- Você quer... que nós entremos lá dentro, Saga?

- Não. É arriscado demais. Creio que ficando apenas na parte de fora já será suficiente.

Atendendo à demanda do gêmeo, Kanon foi até as grades da cela e nelas se segurou, de costas para Saga. O mais velho dos gêmeos terminou de tirar tanto as calças de Kanon quanto as dele próprio, as quais estavam apenas abaixadas. Curiosamente, ele manteve as sandálias dos dois... quase como num fetiche.

Em seguida, ficando de pé, Saga tomou os quadris de Kanon com uma mão, e lambeu os dedos indicador e médio da outra, para introduzi-los no gêmeo. O mais novo, sabendo o que viria a seguir, afastou um pouco as pernas, esperando o parceiro vir. Mas quando sentiu aqueles dedos úmidos lhe adentrarem, contraiu a cavidade onde os recebia e apertou as barras da cela com maior vigor.

- Saga... eu não quero.

O gêmeo mais velho parou imediatamente o que fazia, retirando os dígitos dele.

- O que há, Kanon? Sentiu-se mal? Alguma lembrança ou energia nefasta?

Beijou Kanon no pescoço e no colo mal descoberto. Depois, disse:

- Se não quer isso, o que quer, Kanon? Diga pra mim...

- Eu quero... que venha de uma única vez, sem preparação.

Saga, o qual pensava que Kanon hesitava por causa do sexo naquele lugar tão mau, se surpreendeu.

- Por que sem preparação...?

- Porque... eu preciso, Saga. Esta cela é como um inimigo antigo, uma entidade com personalidade própria, um ser que quer me afrontar. Eu preciso... preciso preencher este lugar com nossa energia. Sem atenuantes, entende? Com toda a plenitude da coisa.

Saga não compreendeu tudo plenamente, porém se era assim que Kanon queria, assim ele faria. Segurou o quadril do companheiro com ambas as mãos e, de uma só vez, penetrou o gêmeo até o fim.

- Aaaaahhhnn...!

O mais novo fez uma careta de dor, franzindo o cenho e apertando os barrotes até os dedos estalarem. Seus dentes mordiam o lábio inferior, quase o ferindo.

Saga sentiu Kanon contrair-se de tal maneira em torno de si, que quase gozou dentro dele na mesma hora. Mas sendo experiente como era, segurou-se e reparou nas reações do irmão.

- Kanon... dói muito, Kanon? Não precisava ter sido assim, seu tolo!

- Precisava, Saga... precisava! Agora comece logo com isso, não se importe com estar doendo ou não!

Sem contrariar o gêmeo, estranhando aquela determinação extrema de Kanon, o primogênito iniciou os movimentos, indo forte e fundo, ainda que devagar, como havia prometido.

Na primeira investida do gêmeo, o mais novo gemeu alto. E na segunda gemeu igual. E na terceira, e na quarta, e na quinta, e em todas as outras. Mantinha-se segurando as grades, encostando a testa nelas e portanto direcionando os gemidos para dentro da prisão. Sentia-os preenchendo a cela como um dia catorze anos antes também preencheram.

Só que, no passado, tais gemidos eram puramente de dor e desespero. Agora, ele revidava contra aquele anterior sofrimento, pois por mais que as primeiras estocadas de Saga lhe fossem dolorosas, elas traziam os gêmeos juntos. E, ao contrário do que ocorrera àquela época, a dor de então era voluntária, consentida, por si mesmo pedida e ansiada.

Mesmo sabendo que doía, Saga o beijava nos braços, nos ombros ainda cobertos pela blusa, no pescoço. De vez em quando, os longos cabelos de Kanon caíam por suas costas e, estando ambos de pé como estavam, atrapalhavam um pouco o ato que desempenhavam. Portanto, Saga tinha de, vez por outra, afastá-los para a frente de Kanon. E não é que aqueles lindos cabelos cismavam em voltar...?

Continuou desempenhando o ato por bastante tempo. "Devagar", como dissera e garantira. Após algum tempo, Saga sentiu a cavidade de Kanon se acostumar e recebê-lo melhor. Naquele instante, foi como se fossem feitos um ao outro, se encaixando perfeitamente. Como consequência disso, os gemidos de Kanon aos poucos transformaram-se, de acres e pungentes, em prazerosos e doces.

Saga beijou mais uma vez o pescoço de Kanon e a seguir introduziu a língua em sua orelha, segurando o pênis do parceiro e o masturbando pela primeira vez desde que iniciaram a penetração.

- Ahn, Saga..!

- Está gostando, amor...? Uhn?! Está dando pra compensar... a dor... do começo?

- Ah, Saga, eu vou gozar...!

Ao ouvir a voz do gêmeo cheia de prazer e deleite, Saga sentiu-se bem, estimulado, aceso... e penetrou avidamente o companheiro, vendo-se às raias de um orgasmo maravilhoso... e foi quando seus dedos ficaram molhados com a seiva de Kanon, bem como ouviu um grito de prazer enchendo a cela. Sem mais suportar, empurrou-se mais algumas vezes para dentro dele e atingiu o ápice, ouvindo sua própria voz gemer de deleite. As rochas, certamente, não reconheciam nem se recordavam daquela voz, tão igual a de Kanon porém ao mesmo tempo diversa...

Descansaram, Kanon apoiando-se nas grades e Saga apoiando-se em Kanon. O primogênito reparou nas gotas de sêmen que caíram e respingaram no chão da cela.

- Un, Kanon... há catorze anos... você nem imaginava que poderia haver uma chance... de poder gozar aqui, não é mesmo?

- Há catorze anos eu pensava que ia morrer ali dentro, Saga!

Tal frase feriu o coração do primogênito, porém foi proferida com leveza de espírito por Kanon. Como se... como se o orgasmo dele houvesse levado toda a apreensão em relação ao ocorrido.

Como era de seu costume, Saga beijou e acariciou o corpo de Kanon com paixão.

- Kanon... o que você acha? Terminou, ou quer fazer mais?

O caçula, já recobrando as forças e, por conseguinte, o ânimo e aquele seu famigerado sorriso pícaro, disse:

- Que terminou o quê, seu safado!! Acha que venho lá da puta que pariu pra cá, só pra dar umazinha e me mandar?! Vai se foder, Saga! Claro que eu quero mais!

E assim, Kanon virou-se de frente e beijou Saga ardorosamente.  
_  
To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Lembrando que tem mais três lemons! =D_

_Deu uma trabalheira do cão pra escrever. Pqp, não sei porque, se é o calor ou se é janeiro e a preguiça das férias mesmo - mas eu tô indisposta esses dias. Mesmo assim, digito e faço. Tenho que aproveitar enquanto a "pauleira" não volta. Minha pós acaba em março. Monografia vem aí..._

_Sobre o Kanon dizer que vem lá da "puta que pariu", é de certa maneira verdadeiro e falso. Verdadeiro, pois o Santuário ficaria perto de Atenas e o Cabo Sounion na região da Ática, há quase 70 km de distância. Porém, pra eles, sendo Gold Saints como são, seria facinho chegar lá e, portanto, não aparentaria ser tão longe assim... :P_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Lembrem de mandar as reviews, oras! _


	3. III O gato

**Capítulo III - O gato**

Ainda cansados, os gêmeos esperaram mais um pouco até continuar. O dia devia estar lá pela quarta hora após o meio-dia. Eles tinham, portanto, algum tempo antes do anoitecer...

Uns quinze minutos depois do ápice, Saga, não conseguindo se separar do corpo do gêmeo por muito tempo, voltou a beijá-lo e a abraçá-lo, porém já se distanciando das barras de ferro. Deitou Kanon no solo e permaneceu beijando-o, até sentir que ambos estavam sem ar. Sem vergonha alguma, foi retirando finalmente a blusa do gêmeo, porém mantendo as sandálias e as ataduras dos punhos. Cobriu todo aquele peito e aquele abdômen forte de beijos e de carícias, enquanto Kanon, sorrindo, imaginava como terminaria toda aquela coisa que haviam começado...

O mais velho foi descendo pelo corpo de Kanon, descendo, descendo... e chegou ali, no meio de suas pernas. Após beijar sua virilha e seu púbis com ardor, contemplou o pênis ainda sem ereção, e ainda com os "vestígios" do gozo anterior. Depois, colocou as pernas de Kanon para cima e lambeu ali, bem ali, em sua cavidade.

- Un... Saga... não tem nojo não...?

- Nojo?! Por que?! Porque gozei em você?!

- É...!

- Ora! Se eu não tenho nojo nem de engolir o _seu_ sêmen quando chupo você, que se dirá do meu próprio!

- É ilógica a noção de "nojo" da maioria das pessoas, não acha?

- Acho, sim. Morrem de repulsa ao dividir uma escova de dentes com outrem, mas beijam um monte de bocas diferentes!

- Pois é... que tolice! Eu não tenho asco de compartilhar minha escova de dentes com você. Mas também não quero beijar outras bocas, sabe...

Entre sorrisos e ditames maliciosos, os gêmeos se beijaram nos lábios e, a seguir, Saga foi até a entradinha do parceiro novamente, e o estimulou oralmente, como estava fazendo antes.

Kanon já começava a se sentir um pouco excitado, porém havia acabado de gozar com muita intensidade e, por isso, não "despertaria" de maneira completa tão rápido.

Após chupar bastante a Kanon, Saga ergueu-se e foi beijá-lo novamente no corpo. Havia apenas um problema: o mais velho dos gêmeos também não estava completamente ereto. Para tentar ficar duro outra vez, Saga começou a se masturbar. O gêmeo, porém, o impediu...

- Calma, Saga! Se quer alguma "estimulação extra", deixa que eu faço...

E, invertendo as posições, Kanon ficou por cima de Saga e desceu até seu membro, sugando-o bem vagarosamente. Ele sabia direitinho como fazê-lo se sentir bem...

Quando Kanon viu que ele estava suficientemente ereto, beijou-o no peito, no rosto e na boca enfim. Logo após, deitou-se no chão e puxou Saga para cima de si.

- Pronto, Saga... pode vir, amor.

Colocando as pernas do gêmeo flexionadas em seus ombros, Saga encaixou-se em Kanon, ainda com cuidado. Como o mais novo já havia sido penetrado àquele dia e estava bem lubrificado tanto pela saliva quanto pelo sêmen do anterior intercurso sexual, entrou fácil e sem causar desconforto.

Por algum tempo ficaram em silêncio, apenas se afagando e se concentrando um no corpo do outro. O primogênito reparou que o amante ainda não se encontrava completamente excitado, e portanto começou a masturbá-lo.

- Unnnnn, Saga... essa... essa mão...!

- Essa... mão...?! O que tem?!

- É tão boa...

Ao ouvir o que o gêmeo dizia, Saga excitava-se ainda mais. Passou a estimular o gêmeo, portanto, com mais intensidade ainda.

Entretidos naquela atividade como estavam, não perceberam que a maré começava lentamente, a subir... e aquela cela era conhecida justamente por trazer a morte por afogamento.

Saga sentiu em Kanon um cheiro que não sentia há tempos... um cheiro de maresia, de mar.

- Kanon... você cheira a mar... como antigamente.

- Un... eu não...!

- Cheira sim...

- Não...! Não sou eu...!

- O que... o que é... então?!

Por um momento, Saga interrompeu o que faziam e olhou em volta, para ver o que se passava ou o que poderia exalar aquele aroma peculiar. E reparou no avanço da maré.

- Kanon!! Olhe só isso!!

- Ah... o mar chegando? Não se preocupe! Só à noite a água chega até aqui de verdade. Só se de lá pra cá mudou alguma coisa.

- Você... lembra?

- Eu tinha que lembrar, né, Saga? Eu usava isso pra poder dormir de dia, e à noite tentar escapar da condenação.

O mais velho se sentiu consternado. Estavam ali para esquecer àquela dor, mas ela vinha e persistia em ficar, em se fazer presente. Ainda com raiva daquelas lembranças lúgubres, as quais cismavam em ficar gravadas nas vidas e nas almas dos gêmeos como se estivessem marcadas a ferro e fogo, resolveu fazer mais forte em Kanon, como para invadi-lo com seu desejo e sua energia, e de lá expulsar tudo que houvesse de trauma, de mau e de doloroso.

Kanon, atentado como era, gemia incessantemente, sem pudor. Suas mãos ora agarravam os braços fortes de Saga, ora beliscavam os mamilos dele, ora lhe apertavam e arranhavam os glúteos. Estavam nesse ritmo já há algum tempo e já desejando o ápice, quando... ouviram um barulho estranho e precisaram interromper o que faziam. De novo!

- Saga, eu acho... eu acho que tem alguém olhando a gente!

O primogênito, que era liberado e extrovertido com Kanon porém muito reservado com o resto das pessoas, teve um sobressalto. Como seria aquilo?! Alguém vendo o que sempre fora entre os dois, tão-somente? Sentiu-se vexado.

- Kanon... quem será?

- Vão falar pra todo mundo! Maldição! Eu aqui dando "o que tenho de melhor" pro Saga, e os outros vendo?! Sabendo de tudo?! Que é isso?! Que sacanagem é essa?!

E sentiu ímpetos de se desembaraçar de Saga e ir ver quem estava sendo atrevido o suficiente para olhar a intimidade deles, mas antes que isso acontecesse, viram um... gato cruzando o local. O bichano passou, olhou aos gêmeos e depois se retirou por uma das paredes rochosas do local.

- Um gato!! - exclamaram os dois, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- O que diabos um gato faz aqui?! - proferiu Kanon, quase tendo um acesso de nervos por ter se preocupado com um animal.

- Aqui tem mar, Kanon. E mar... tem peixes. Gatos gostam de peixe...

- Ah, que droga! Interrompemos tudo só por causa de um bicho desses!

- Não fique assim, amor... - sussurrou Saga no ouvido do irmão, entre uma e outra mordiscada no lóbulo de sua orelha - Afinal... apesar de interrompermos as coisas, isso faz com que as tenhamos prolongadas também...

E beijando voluptuosamente a boca do irmão, Saga voltou a mover-se dentro dele, bem como a estimular seu membro. Como o mais velho havia dito, interromper tudo ajudou a prolongar... pois o ato demorou mais do que o esperado para ser finalizado.

Por incrível que parecesse, o gato, em vez de procurar peixes no mar das proximidades, permaneceu olhando aqueles dois gêmeos, desempenhando aquela coisa tão estranha para si.

Quando enfim os dois gozaram, como quase sempre um próximo da vez do outro, sentiram que fora mais intenso e forte do que o normal. Após todo aquele "exercício", deitaram-se ambos um ao lado do outro, se acariciando de forma plena.

Após algum tempo assim, olharam para o céu e constataram que haviam se demorado ali mais do que o esperado. Já deviam ser, pela posição do sol no céu, umas cinco e meia da tarde. Logo seria noite...

- Saga, temos de ir embora...

Beijando o colo de Kanon, o primogênito disse:

- Sei que é arriscado, mas... será que não dá tempo pra fazer só mais uma vezinha...?

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E ao contrário do que diz o Saga, vão ser mais duazinhas! xD

Aaaah, sobre o gato achar estranho: não que o gato não saiba o que é sexo. Gato sabe até demais (rssss), mas quando gato cruza é tão rápido, que eles devem estranhar ao ver um ato prolongado como o dos humanos! E o gato quem pediu pra colocar foi a Pandora Lockhart, a menina pra quem dedico esta fic!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	4. IV O mar

**Capítulo IV - O mar**

Saga se enroscou gostosamente nas pernas de Kanon com as suas, abarcando seu corpo nu com suas mãos e seus lábios. Kanon sorriu, de modo malicioso.

- Que tarado hoje, mano! Geralmente quem faz esse tipo de coisa sou eu, dando uma de safado sem-vergonha, permanecendo insaciável até mesmo depois de repetir a dose... o que é isso?! Trocamos de energia sexual e não percebemos?!

- Não sei, Kanon; mas uma coisa é certa: aproveite bem a ocasião. Pode ser que amanhã eu acorde "frio" ou coisa parecida, aí você vai e reclama...

O caçula riu e aproveitou para brincar com mais alguns chistes, enquanto Saga voltava a deitar em cima de si:

- Que mãos grandes, Saga... pra quê servem?!

- São pra te pegar melhor...

- E esses olhos tão azuis...?

- São pra olhar melhor esse corpinho bem-feito...

- E essa boca tão grande?

- É pra te comer todinho, seu safado...

- Mas que lobo mau...!

E, no meio dos "amassos" dos dois, Kanon sentiu algo que lhe surpreendeu... a água, mansa e lenta porém inexorável, atingiu os cabelos e as costas dele.

- Ah!

Com um gemido de surpresa e um sobressalto, ele saltou e ficou de pé. Saga o acompanhou.

- Saga, não viu?!

- A maré subindo?!

- Sim! Você por cima de mim veria melhor!

- Não!! Estava tão concentrado em você, que nem reparei!

- Bem... vamos embora! Ao menos a um local um pouco acima do nível daqui... e lá a gente pode continuar.

O caçula deu um tapa no traseiro de Saga provocativamente, e foi em direção às suas próprias roupas. O primogênito o seguiu e decidiu enfim sair do local funesto, o qual já começava a inundar. Imaginou Kanon dentro da cela há catorze anos, o desespero enchendo seu coração junto com a cavidade rochosa... e decidiu exorcizar de vez tal fantasma de sua mente, já cansado de sofrer por um tormento do qual Kanon saíra vivo. Agarrou fortemente a mão do gêmeo, tomando suas vestimentas com a mão livre e escalando as paredes que os separavam do nível superior do solo.

- Bem, Saga! - disse Kanon, assim que chegaram ao fim da escalada - Agora vamos fazer o quê?

- Ir até à praia mais próxima e dar mais umazinha... a última, vai, Kanon!

- Hum... você sabe que, por mim, podemos dar quantas "umazinhas" você quiser. Mas... as praias não são habitadas? Fora do Santuário, portanto...

- Estamos na península da Ática, Kanon!

- Disso eu sei, sua besta! Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de as praias serem habitadas?!

- Uma península é um conjunto de ilhas!! Há tantas ilhas aqui, tanta praia... que uma tem de ser deserta!

-... pois é! E você arrisca ir pelado verificar?! Ora, Saga! Vão estranhar de qualquer jeito!

- É fácil! Vestimos a roupa e vamos lá. Depois, quando acharmos uma sem ninguém, é só tirar...

- Vestir a roupa?! Nós dois melecados até a alma de gozar, e vestir a roupa?!

- Depois lava-se! Até parece que isso é o fim do mundo, Kanon!

Contrariado, o gêmeo mais novo vestiu-se e sentiu-se incomodado por misturar roupas e gozo daquela forma indiscriminada.

Rápidos como eram, os gêmeos logo conseguiram achar uma praiazinha isolada e deserta, de águas tranquilas. Lá, Saga desfez Kanon da roupa, e desta vez de _toda_ a roupa, inclusive as ataduras e as sandálias. Antes de começar, o mais velho quis fazer algo "diferente": colocou-se por cima de Kanon, a própria cabeça em direção aos pés do gêmeo e a cabeça de Kanon em direção a seus quadris.

Colocou-se em cima dele, de quatro, e começou a sugar o membro do gêmeo, empurrando o seu próprio para dentro da boca de Kanon, fazendo-o sugar também.

"Un... oral mútuo?!", pensou Kanon, deliciado. "O Saga está de fato inspirado hoje!"

Ficaram assim até quase gozar, Kanon sentindo o delírio tomar conta de si enquanto sentia a textura da areia embaixo de seu corpo e do cheiro de maresia que já tomava conta do fim da tarde. Entretanto, Saga levantou-se e parou de estimular a Kanon, bem como a si mesmo também.

- Ah, Saga...! Justo na melhor parte, quando estou "quase lá"?!

- Melhor parte?! Siga-me, e verá a melhor parte!

Extasiado, um Kanon meio "à milanesa" saiu da areia e seguiu o gêmeo para dentro do mar. Lá, com a água mais ou menos na altura dos quadris, Saga sentou em cima dos joelhos e fez com que Kanon viesse por cima, encaixando-se melhor nele desa forma.

No início, a penetração foi um pouco desconfortável para o mais novo, pois a água levava embora qualquer tipo de lubrificação que pudesse haver ali. apesar aquela região não ser naturalmente lubrificada, a água levava o sêmen e todo o resto que Saga havia deixado lá anteriormente...

Entretanto, logo ficou mais fácil. Kanon quase chegou a se sentir em quintessência, como se ele e o mar, troçando dele e da anterior separação que ele causara aos dois; mais ainda, como se pudessem zombar do próprio Destino, o qual não fora suficiente para mantê-los separados por muito tempo.

O Mar estava manso, parecia uma piscina... e por isso eles decidiram ir um pouco mais para o fundo, se amando na maré alta.

Ao se acercarem de mais aquele clímax, Kanon gemeu alto e Saga mordeu o ombro do irmão, permanecendo em silêncio porém estreitando-o contra seus braços fortemente. Apesar das reações diversas, ambos sentiram algo semelhante: uma corrente elétrica perpassando os corpos iguais e como que unindo as duas almas, fazendo, por um segundo, com que ambos sentissem a mesma coisa, fossem uma só alma e uma só carne.

Mesmo após o orgasmo, os dois demoraram para se recuperar daquela impressão de ser um só. Continuaram abraçados no mar, sentindo a noite que caía, a iluminação solar que se ia, as estrelas que despontavam.

Foi Kanon quem primeiro quebrou o silêncio e os tirou daquele estranho "transe":

- Saga... acho que agora é hora de irmos. Já é quase de noite, os bichos noturnos vão sair pra fora das tocas e a gente, que não é vampiro nem nada, tem que voltar pra casa. Não é verdade?

- É...sim, é sim, Kanon. Vamos!

Os gêmeos nadaram facilmente para fora do mar e pegaram suas roupas. Lá, antes de partirem, olharam uma vez mais ao mar e ao horizonte, e viram o mar já sem ressentimento ou mesmo repulsa. A noite dominava grande parte do céu, porém no limiar entre o céu e o mar havia ainda uma pequena réstia de sol, um fiozinho vermelho, a última manifestação da única testemunha do amor dos dois. Além, é claro, do gato que os observara na região da famigerada Cela do Cabo Sounion.

Olhando aquele final de pôr-do-sol, eles não resistiram e se beijaram uma última vez. Depois, sorriram um ao outro e, de mãos dadas, foram embora da praia deserta.  
_  
To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eeeeeeee!! Mais um capítulo e posso dizer que terei mais um trabalho concluído! E estou voltando ao modo de uma fic/capítulo por dia novamente!! Rssss, janeiro ajuda!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	5. V Em casa

**Capítulo 5 - Em casa  
**  
Antes de ir embora da praia, os gêmeos precisaram se vestir. Novamente, Kanon sentiu aquele ligeiro incômodo de estar cheio de mar, areia e "outras coisas", e misturar tudo isso com roupas. Porém, como eles se locomoviam bem rápido e chegavam logo ao Santuário e em casa, ele não precisou ficar tanto tempo assim com aquela estranha sensação.

Assim que chegaram em sua própria residência, os dois colocaram a roupa para lavar e entraram no banho. E não é que nem lá o Saga conseguia sossegar...?

Enquanto ajudava a lavar as costas de Kanon na banheira, o mais velho o beijava nos ombros e acariciava ardentemente seu corpo.

- Hum... Saga!! Não bastaram as três vezes que demos lá no litoral?!

- Não... uma vez tem que ser em casa. Para "exorcizarmos" de vez esse fantasma, até daqui...

- Ele não tem pena do meu corpo, definitivamente!

- Hun... você não é de açucar, Kanon... até parece que não é um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

- Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e tenho grande resistência física. Você só esquece que é um Cavaleiro de Ouro também, e tem uma certa... agudeza ofensiva digna do título, se é que me entende.

- Você se recupera fácil, se quer saber! Não se preocupe! Até porque quando me "pega de jeito" também não larga tão fácil...

Kanon sorria, por dentro e por fora. Falava daquele modo, mas no fundo adorava aqueles dias onde Saga parecia acordar com uma espécie de "fogo insaciável". Para seu azar, tais situações não eram tão freqüentes quanto ele gostaria que fossem...

Quando menos esperava, o caçula sentiu o membro do gêmeo tentando abrir passagem por si novamente. Mordeu os lábios.

- Ele não desiste mesmo...

- Não, Kanon...! Quando se trata de você, irmãozinho...

E logo o mais novo se viu com Saga deitado sobre si na banheira, inteiro em seu interior, estreitando o corpo contra o seu. Logo começou a se mover, unindo os dois naquele laço perene, imortal e indissolúvel, Kanon abraçando-o também, sussurrando belas palavras para seu lindo gêmeo. Aquela vez, a derradeira daquele dia, foi a mais romântica e sentimental de todas.

Quando chegaram ao clímax enfim, continuaram se abraçando e se acariciando na banheira por um tempo. Depois, terminaram de se banhar, um ajudando o outro. E quando foram finalmente se deitar, abrindo bastante a janela para dissipar o terrível calor de meio de ano da Grécia, Saga abraçou o gêmeo na cama e lhe disse:

- E então, Kanon? Como se sente após o meu "tratamento de choque"?

- Sobre o Cabo Sounion e todo o resto?

- Sim...

- Bem... eu lembro do que me ocorreu, porque a memória não pode ser apagada. Mas não com o mesmo rancor de antes. Na verdade, o rancor parece mesmo ter ido embora...

O primogênito sorriu, pensando ter atingido bem seu objetivo. Alguns minutos de silêncio se sucederam, nos quais Saga não cansava de acariciar os cabelos de Kanon. Os gêmeos sentiram-se enfim fatigados, como as pessoas (até mesmo Santos de Atena...) usualmente se sentem após um dia na praia e em regiões litorâneas. Estavam quase dormindo, naquele marasmo gostoso, quando Kanon ainda decidiu falar algo...

- Ei, Saga...

- Hum... o que é, querido?

- Eu acho... que amanhã vai ser difícil.

- Difícil o quê...?

- Treinar os rapazes...

- Por que...? Te dei muita canseira hoje...?

- Também. Mas o maior problema... é...

- É o seu traseiro...?

- Pior que sim!

Saga riu alto, divertido.

- Que coisa, Kanon! Foi tão forte assim?!

- Você, Saga, quando dá pra ficar atentado... nem te conto!

- Ora, Kanon... é só não sentar enquanto treina os aprendizes. Daí eles não vão nem perceber...

- Sei! Ficar sem sentar por uma semana?! É claro que eles vão reparar!

- Uma semana! Que exagero, mano!

- Exagero... fala isso porque não sabe como está "aqui embaixo"! Não é você que está sentindo!

- Hum... sei lá, Kanon... a gente dá um jeito.

- Saga...

- Sim?

- O melhor disso tudo que aconteceu hoje é que... como eu te disse... as memórias não podem ser apagadas ou destruídas. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas agora, sempre que eu lembrar do Cabo Sounion e de suas adjacências, vou pensar automaticamente no monte de fodas que tivemos hoje!

- Está vendo?! A minha "psicologia" tem razão de ser!!

E assim, fatigados porém satisfeitos, os gêmeos dormiram... e enfim se sentiram em paz com aquele capítulo da vida deles bem-resolvido.  
_  
FIM_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais uma fic concluída! A partir de agora, vou me dedicar pra finalizar as fics incompletas - e só quando elas acabarem é que vou começar novas. E olha que já tem mais alguns plots novos!

Beijos a todos e todas!


End file.
